


“You are my Heart, without you I am lost”

by TremorDusk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Barry makes an appearance, Brother Drama, F/F, I cried while writing this, Stuck in the vanishing point, i don’t like archive warnings cause they spoil things, im very proud of it, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: At least he's doing something, the rest of us are just losing our minds. Kara lets out a frustrated sigh. What was there for Supergirl to do? Nothing, nothing at all. She frowns. There's something off, she has to blink to make sure what she saw. Lex thought no one was watching him, but she was.ORKara’s done playing around and uses the Book of Destiny, solar flaring in the process.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of a prompt on Instagram. Insta user khaotic.trini requested this. The original post is I believe a tumblr user. Don’t know the name but original idea goes to them.

Earths. All of them. Gone. Parallel and multiverses gone in an instant like they weren't even there to begin with. It's quite a lot to process when you think about how many lives have been extinguished and those that were to come.

No trace or any remnants of your life, friends, family, home...it was difficult, difficult for Barry to process as he dashed around like a hamster in a plastic ball. That wasn't even the worst of it, Kate and Sara started getting into a lot of fights while Lex seemed like he had somewhere else to be. _Why come here if you knew you would have to deal with us?_ Kara groaned to herself. She was becoming restless like the others, but she held her ground. She had to, someone needed to be strong in this time of desperation and disbelief. Then again Kara was also coming to terms with losing Argo, Alex, her friends, Lena...

Kara vigorously shook her head. She didn't want to cry now, especially not in front of Lex Luthor. The person who least deserved to be alive right now. If it were up to Kara she would have already dealt with him right then and now. He had the Book of Destiny. Heck, he even used it; to get here and that's when Kara had to watch another version of her cousin die. Then to see Lex Luthor's smug face rise from his ashes...

Pissed Kara off more than she would admit. That anger kept rising and burning through her skin as she peered at him. She sat perched away from all the action that was happening. Ryan was blabbering on about something, but it all sounded like jibberish. Lex ignored everyone and continued on whatever delusion of a project he had before him.

Kara found herself watching Lex like a hawk. Lena's brother who made her life harder, and left her with a broken heart and a ruined name. A low growl comes out of her but she does not restrain the scowl on her face as she continues to watch the Luthor.

_At least he's doing something, the rest of us are just losing our minds._ Kara lets out a frustrated sigh. What was there for Supergirl to do? Nothing, nothing at all. She frowns. There's something off, she has to blink to make sure what she saw was real. Lex thought no one was watching him, but she was.

He told everyone that the Book of Destiny was gone, but it was right there in his slimey hands. Kara had to cover her eyes in fear of accidentally shooting someone with lasers. No matter, she sulked away into the shadows. Kate and Sara had temporarily stopped their quarrel to watch her leave. They both exchanged sad expressions before walking away.

Now everyone assumed that the great Kara Zor-el walked away because she gave up. That is far from the truth. The Book of Destiny was a possible way to bring everything back. Kara remembers trying to use the Book to bring back her Earth. In the process Kate had stopped her and told her there was another way. This time that other way is the Book.

Her goal was to wait and watch as the others all either decided to take a nap, go somewhere else to sulk, or needed something from a pile of debris a few yards away. Kara waited patiently for that time. When would Lex Luthor let down his guard?

She paced in the shadows waiting for him to make the next move. Lex didn't seem to notice her watching from the dark crevices. That's perfect because it would make her plan go a little more smoothly. Although, Lex is a very intelligent person, so he could be playing her like how Lena lied about being okay with her being Supergirl.

Lex let out a yawn before he began to walk a few steps away from his work. A few steps away from the book was all she needed. The timing was almost perfect. Kara dashed forward with her super speed, snagging the book and retreating once more to the shadows.

Of course this did not go unnoticed. Lex immediately whirled around but by then he only saw a blurr of something retreating to the shadows. Kara ran through the wreckage further and further away, but she could hear a angry Lex shouting at the top of his lungs.

She decided to rest at a peaceful view by a window. How far away from the others was she? It didn't matter. There was no Lex to stop her, no Kate to restrain her, and no Barry to speed in and stop her. Gleefully she pulled open the book and flipped through the pages. The glow began to blind her.

_Think now, Zor-el! I just want my family and friends and the worlds to be brought back!_

"Bring back everything that the Anti-Monitor has touched!" Kara orders. The Book doesn't listen though. It tries to leave her grasp, it wriggles back and forth and a sharp pain hits Kara in the head. It was testing her. It didn't want to. It had a mind of its own. Kara knew if she lost to the Book then there was no chance at bringing back her friends or her world. And that, that made her angry very angry. Heat was building up at her eyes. She remembered how she was when she first became Supergirl. Excited, a little impatient, and sometimes her temper got the better of her. She remembers them saying that she needed to control her temper or else it could consume her.

This was the time to throw that out the window. This was the time to use everything she had. If it meant her anger and her love for her family was going to get them back then she wouldn't hold back. She thought she saw Kate, Sara, and Lex rushing towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sara screamed. It was almost drowned out by the noise and the light coming from the Book.

"I'M DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Kara roared. She felt tired and it felt like someone was trying to turn off the lights. She saw Lex's smug face once more. She allowed the burning anger to consume her as tears streaked down her cheeks. This was it, she wasn't going to lose.

Kara felt herself letting go. A numerous amount of memories appeared before her. All the times that she spent with Alex. Laughing, crying, just being there for each other. All the game nights rushed past her mind in light speed. Her memories from Krypton, her mother, her father, her room, leaving on an adventure of a lifetime, all of it. Lena. The time that she first saw Lena. The time where she comforted Lena after losing her ex. The time where Lena complimented her on her article. All of it.

_"Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero."_ Kara felt numb like all her energy had left her. Everything became white, clear white with nothing in sight.

-++

-++

People have always speculated how it feels to die, to leave the world you know. I just never thought it would feel like being suffocated and becoming one with the space of nothingness. I guess that's the effects of the anti-matter wave. It was painful not as freeing as death would have been from this world.

Was I ready to die and leave my hell behind me? Maybe at that moment I was. Now I can feel someone pulling the curtains; allowing the light in. I was blinded and I couldn't see; just nothing but that shining bright light. A moment later that light has vanished and before me are the streets of Star City.

I'm back where I was and it was all too quiet as I gathered in my surroundings. People reappeared around me all discombobulated just like me. Among them I saw Nia and Brainy in a tight embrace. Kelly and Alex held onto each other for a moment before enveloping J'onn in a strong hug. All glad to be alive. I could see the joyous expressions from the people around me.

I wasn't looking out of curiosity, I was searching for something, someone. I continued to see familiar faces from my Earth. It wasn't until someone a few feet in front of me moved out of my line of eyesight that I noticed the angel standing only a few feet away.

At that moment, all the mumbling and grumbling, and all of the loud noises of the city seemed to stop. It felt like time had just stopped once more and this time I looked at her, no she looked at me. I stared at her angelic eyes and I just wanted to cry because all I remember are the bad things I had done to her before this and the anger I had for her.

What stopped me was that smile. It was genuine, bright, and full of hope. She was wearing her heart out for the word to see. I could tell right then and there that she was happy to see me. It was like she didn't have a care in the world, she was just happy to be there with me in that moment. And you know what? I am too. Kara let out a breath of relief and somehow I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath as well. I felt lighter now. I could now see the possibilities of what we could do to make the world better.

I could see myself working side by side with Supergirl. I would be bringing peace to a world full of chaos. I knew then and there that I could fix the damage I had- no that we had done to our relationship. I just wanted to be in her arms and apologize and tell her how much I love her how much she means to me. I knew that it was not too late to repair what we had lost. I flashed her a small smile and nodded. We were going to fix this. Looking into her eyes I knew everything was going to be okay. I felt like she had freed me from my suffering and that things were only going to get better from there. I couldn't wait to finally face new possibilities the ones where I wanted our relationship to become something more.

Kara's face lost its smile and I wonder why. What happened? I was slowly coming back to reality or no- was this a dream? No I could tell this was reality, it's scathing claws were coming back. Kara had pain written all over her face and I directed my eyes lower to see a glowing green spear pierced through her chest. I swallowed in my whimper. How? How could something like this happen.

Kara's ocean like eyes seemed to glaze over. She slowly fell. It felt like it was all too slow. Her falling to her knees with a thud. Another thud followed when her head hit the floor.

There. There right behind her, was my brother, Lex, standing there with a proud smirk on his face. I tried to speak but nothing came out. All I could do was watch the glee on his eyes as the last of life flooded away from Kara's eyes. I felt my feet leave me and my knees kissed the floor with a burning sensation.

My lips quivered and my hands began to tremor. I bowed my head to my brother. It was not okay to show weakness, but this time it is futile. I felt little strings of cold roll down my cheeks as my forehead made contact with the ground. It was becoming difficult each second to breath. It felt more and more like how the anti-matter wave had killed me.

At one moment everything was falling into place perfectly. I would have my happy life. I could finally be happy, and I could be with the person I loved the most. Now it felt like I was dead. Gone. No longer existed, like how the world had ended the first time. This time was different, so much worse. This time my world had slowly crumbled before me. The pieces were falling out of place and I knew I would never be able to put the pieces back together.

My world is gone and it would never be the same.

+++++

The world seemed like it was in all types of grays today. For me though, that was how the last few days had felt for me. Cold, lifeless, the beauty that was once there was drained and that bright sun was no longer out. The sun hadn't shined the last three days. It's as if the sun knew that a hero died that day. Someone who always was there for others and shined as bright as itself.

I should know. She was my sun. She shined on my gloomy days and brought forth rainbows. She would wash away the cold with her warm hugs and she would always know what to say to make my day much better.

The raindrops continued to cascade off the window where a quiet city was restless. I came to my lab to clear my head before I went to Supergirl's service. Usually, when I go to my lab I can get what's bothering me out of my head for a short while.

Her bright smile, beautiful blue eyes, her golden hair, everything; I couldn't get her off my mind. All the things that were good in my life just felt dull and washed away; faded. It- I wiped my eyes when I heard the door to my lab open. I shakily take a breath and turn around.

It was Kelly. She was dressed in a long black rain coat and she slowly made her way in. She gave me a small reassuring smile. I tried my best to return it, but she could tell that I couldn't. I tried not to break into tears in front of her as her face turned into a pained expression. She came forward and hugged me tightly and-and I just- all my willpower seemed to leave me in that moment.

I let out a cry. I allowed myself to cry. She comforted me as more tears fell down my face. Luthors are not supposed to show emotions, but for Kara I would allow myself. I wish that crying could bring her back, that-that I could just see her, touch her, if only one more time-

It took me a few moments to compose myself, but Kelly was very understanding. For that I am very grateful.

"Sh-shouldn't you be w-with Al-Alex?" I sniffle through a sob. I rub my eyes and Kelly pulls out a tissue which I take willingly. I dab my eyes as Kelly begins to speak.

"Alex is pretty wrecked right now." Kelly mentions, "Nia's devastated, J'onn's torn, and Brainy-Brainy's not doing so well either."

"Oh." I say a little dumbfounded.

"It's better to not to grieve alone." Kelly looks up at me. "You shouldn't have to be alone."

"You're coming with me to the service?" I say weakly, "but what about Alex?"

"Don't worry, she's with the others." Kelly tells me, "I came to make sure you're not alone." Now she was making me want to cry again.

"Th-thank y-you, you're too k-kind." I sob. She gives me comforting smile and waits patiently as I fix up my face and gather my coat.

I was asked to speak at the service for Supergirl. I said I would and I wasn't going to let them down. I had written a speech and I looked it over while we drove to the service. I was in my own world when I stepped out into the open. There were so many sad faces. I had to look away before I got too emotional. It felt like everything around me was going at a different pace when Kelly taps my shoulder. It was my time to make the speech.

I let out a shaky breath and slowly made my way to the podium. I could feel the stares on my back, it felt like it was getting harder and harder to breath. When I got to the podium, I saw all eyes on me. I could see Alex failing miserably to hold back tears, Nia crying into Brainy's shoulder; and Kelly and J'onn giving me reassuring nods. I let out a low breath. I look down at my speech and in that moment I realized I didn't need it.

I faced the crowd, I stared them down.

"A few days ago, we lost someone dear to us. A hero, a friend...you all knew her as Supergirl...but I knew her as Kara Zor-el. Everyday even outside of the Supergirl persona...she lived her life helping others and being a shining hope for all. She was like all of us, she was kind, she made mistakes, but that never stopped her. On the gloomiest of days..she was always shining bright, as bright as the sun. Kara Zor-el was someone not of this Earth and that never stopped her from loving us as her own people. That never stopped her from loving her adopted sister.."

I heard Alex let out a cry and I bit my tongue to get a hold of myself.

"Hope, compassion, and love. Those things were what made Supergirl, Kara, the person you all knew today. She has made an impact on all of our lives, no matter how small...or big, it made a difference. She made a difference in mine..."

I could see the crowd was beginning to tear up, but I ignored it and kept going.

"She welcomed me with open arms when I first came to National City. Being who I am I was scared to let in people, in fear of getting hurt. I p-pushed people away and every time I felt I was alone...she was always there, when I needed her, when I didn't want her to...she was there. Just like how she was there for the people. Today we say our good byes to someone who was a hero in all aspects of their life. We stand together hoping that she finds peace. In her culture, the S that she wore stands for stronger together. The time that we had with her has brought us closer together. E-e El Mayarah."

I caught my tear before it hit the podium. I walked off quietly. I felt my breath leave me as I desperately swiped at my tears.

"Ehrosh :bem khuhtiv :zhao." I whisper.


	2. “Oh, Brother”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of “You are my Heart, without you I am lost”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had two versions of this. I liked the other one better so I posted it. So now I will post the alternate version.

Earths. All of them. Gone. Parallel and multiverses gone in an instant like they weren't even there to begin with. It's quite a lot to process when you think about how many lives have been extinguished and those that were to come.

No trace or any remnants of your life, friends, family, home...it was difficult, difficult for Barry to process as he dashed around like a hamster in a plastic ball. That wasn't even the worst of it, Kate and Sara started getting into a lot of fights while Lex seemed like he had somewhere else to be. _Why come here if you knew you would have to deal with us?_ Kara groaned to herself. She was becoming restless like the others, but she held her ground. She had to, someone needed to be strong in this time of desperation and disbelief. Then again Kara was also coming to terms with losing Argo, Alex, her friends, Lena...

Kara vigorously shook her head. She didn't want to cry now, especially not in front of Lex Luthor. The person who least deserved to be alive right now. If it were up to Kara she would have already dealt with him right then and now. He had the Book of Destiny. Heck, he even used it; to get here and that's when Kara had to watch another version of her cousin die. Then to see Lex Luthor's smug face rise from his ashes...

Pissed Kara off more than she would admit. That anger kept rising and burning through her skin as she peered at him. She sat perched away from all the action that was happening. Ryan was blabbering on about something, but it all sounded like jibberish. Lex ignored everyone and continued on whatever delusion of a project he had before him.

Kara found herself watching Lex like a hawk. Lena's brother who made her life harder, and left her with a broken heart and a ruined name. A low growl comes out of her but she does not restrain the scowl on her face as she continues to watch the Luthor.

_At least he's doing something, the rest of us are just losing our minds._ Kara lets out a frustrated sigh. What was there for Supergirl to do? Nothing, nothing at all. She frowns. There's something off, she has to blink to make sure what she saw was real. Lex thought no one was watching him, but she was.

He told everyone that the Book of Destiny was gone, but it was right there in his slimey hands. Kara had to cover her eyes in fear of accidentally shooting someone with lasers. No matter, she sulked away into the shadows. Kate and Sara had temporarily stopped their quarrel to watch her leave. They both exchanged sad expressions before walking away.

Now everyone assumed that the great Kara Zor-el walked away because she gave up. That is far from the truth. The Book of Destiny was a possible way to bring everything back. Kara remembers trying to use the Book to bring back her Earth. In the process Kate had stopped her and told her there was another way. This time that other way is the Book.

Her goal was to wait and watch as the others all either decided to take a nap, go somewhere else to sulk, or needed something from a pile of debris a few yards away. Kara waited patiently for that time. When would Lex Luthor let down his guard?

She paced in the shadows waiting for him to make the next move. Lex didn't seem to notice her watching from the dark crevices. That's perfect because it would make her plan go a little more smoothly. Although, Lex is a very intelligent person, so he could be playing her like how Lena lied about being okay with her being Supergirl.

Lex let out a yawn before he began to walk a few steps away from his work. A few steps away from the book was all she needed. The timing was almost perfect. Kara dashed forward with her super speed, snagging the book and retreating once more to the shadows.

Of course this did not go unnoticed. Lex immediately whirled around but by then he only saw a blurr of something retreating to the shadows. Kara ran through the wreckage further and further away, but she could hear a angry Lex shouting at the top of his lungs.

She decided to rest at a peaceful view by a window. How far away from the others was she? It didn't matter. There was no Lex to stop her, no Kate to restrain her, and no Barry to speed in and stop her. Gleefully she pulled open the book and flipped through the pages. The glow began to blind her.

_Think now, Zor-el! I just want my family and friends and the worlds to be brought back!_

"Bring back everything that the Anti-Monitor has touched!" Kara orders. The Book doesn't listen though. It tries to leave her grasp, it wriggles back and forth and a sharp pain hits Kara in the head. It was testing her. It didn't want to. It had a mind of its own. Kara knew if she lost to the Book then there was no chance at bringing back her friends or her world. And that, that made her angry very angry. Heat was building up at her eyes. She remembered how she was when she first became Supergirl. Excited, a little impatient, and sometimes her temper got the better of her. She remembers them saying that she needed to control her temper or else it could consume her.

This was the time to throw that out the window. This was the time to use everything she had. If it meant her anger and her love for her family was going to get them back then she wouldn't hold back. She thought she saw Kate, Sara, and Lex rushing towards her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sara screamed. It was almost drowned out by the noise and the light coming from the Book.

"I'M DOING WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Kara roared. She felt tired and it felt like someone was trying to turn off the lights. She saw Lex's smug face once more. She allowed the burning anger to consume her as tears streaked down her cheeks. This was it, she wasn't going to lose.

Kara felt herself letting go. A numerous amount of memories appeared before her. All the times that she spent with Alex. Laughing, crying, just being there for each other. All the game nights rushed past her mind in light speed. Her memories from Krypton, her mother, her father, her room, leaving on an adventure of a lifetime, all of it. Lena. The time that she first saw Lena. The time where she comforted Lena after losing her ex. The time where Lena complimented her on her article. All of it.

_"Supergirl may have saved me, but Kara Danvers, you are my hero."_ Kara felt numb like all her energy had left her. Everything became white, clear white with nothing in sight.

-++

-++

People have always speculated how it feels to die, to leave the world you know. I just never thought it would feel like being suffocated and becoming one with the space of nothingness. I guess that's the effects of the anti-matter wave. It was painful not as freeing as death would have been from this world.

Was I ready to die and leave my hell behind me? Maybe at that moment I was. Now I can feel someone pulling the curtains; allowing the light in. I was blinded and I couldn't see; just nothing but that shining bright light. A moment later that light has vanished and before me are the streets of Star City.

I'm back where I was and it was all too quiet as I gathered in my surroundings. People reappeared around me all discombobulated just like me. Among them I saw Nia and Brainy in a tight embrace. Kelly and Alex held onto each other for a moment before enveloping J'onn in a strong hug. All glad to be alive. I could see the joyous expressions from the people around me.

I wasn't looking out of curiosity, I was searching for something, someone. I continued to see familiar faces from my Earth. It wasn't until someone a few feet in front of me moved out of my line of eyesight that I noticed the angel standing only a few feet away.

At that moment, all the mumbling and grumbling, and all of the loud noises of the city seemed to stop. It felt like time had just stopped once more and this time I looked at her, no she looked at me. I stared at her angelic eyes and I just wanted to cry because all I remember are the bad things I had done to her before this and the anger I had for her.

What stopped me was that smile. It was genuine, bright, and full of hope. She was wearing her heart out for the word to see. I could tell right then and there that she was happy to see me. It was like she didn't have a care in the world, she was just happy to be there with me in that moment. And you know what? I am too. Kara let out a breath of relief and somehow I didn't realize that I had been holding my breath as well. I felt lighter now. I could now see the possibilities of what we could do to make the world better.

I could see myself working side by side with Supergirl. I would be bringing peace to a world full of chaos. I knew then and there that I could fix the damage I had- no that we had done to our relationship. I just wanted to be in her arms and apologize and tell her how much I love her how much she means to me. I knew that it was not too late to repair what we had lost. I flashed her a small smile and nodded. We were going to fix this. Looking into her eyes I knew everything was going to be okay. I felt like she had freed me from my suffering and that things were only going to get better from there. I couldn't wait to finally face new possibilities the ones where I wanted our relationship to become something more.

Kara's face lost its smile and I wonder why. What happened? I was slowly coming back to reality or no- was this a dream? No I could tell this was reality, it's scathing claws were coming back. Kara had pain written all over her face and I directed my eyes lower to see a glowing green spear pierced through her chest. I swallowed in my whimper. How? How could something like this happen.

Kara's ocean like eyes seemed to glaze over. She slowly fell. It felt like it was all too slow. Her falling to her knees with a thud. Another thud followed when her head hit the floor.

There. There right behind her, was my brother, Lex, standing there with a proud smirk on his face. I tried to speak but nothing came out. All I could do was watch the glee on his eyes as the last of life flooded away from Kara's eyes. I felt my feet leave me and my knees kissed the floor with a burning sensation.

My lips quivered and my hands began to tremor. I bowed my head to my brother. It was not okay to show weakness, but this time it is futile. I felt little strings of cold roll down my cheeks as my forehead made contact with the ground. It was becoming difficult each second to breath. It felt more and more like how the anti-matter wave had killed me.

At one moment everything was falling into place perfectly. I would have my happy life. I could finally be happy, and I could be with the person I loved the most. Now it felt like I was dead. Gone. No longer existed, like how the world had ended the first time. This time was different, so much worse. This time my world had slowly crumbled before me. The pieces were falling out of place and I knew I would never be able to put the pieces back together.

My world is gone and it would never be the same.

++++

Sara and Kate gave my brother a piece of their minds and Alex joined as well. I would be laughing at a scared Lex running for his life, if I weren't so devastated. I just watched as Alex ran to Kara's lifeless body. The people around us let out gasps of horror and some were laughing as Lex was being chased.

They even started cheering when Sara tackled him to the ground and pulled him to his feet. They started shouting "get him" and "let him have it" as Kate started brutally punching him in the gut.

I wiped away my tears and brought myself to my feet. I walked over to Alex holding Kara in her arms. I knelt down in front of her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"S-She's gone." Alex says with finality. I just slowly nod my head.

"I'm going to miss her." I let out a sob, "I regret everything I didn't do with her. I just- I didn't even get a chance to say sorry." Alex simply nods and bows her head allowing tears to fall. I let out a whimper as we sat there silently.

A loud yawn disturbed us. I turned my head to see who was being obnoxiously disrespectful at this moment. There was no one.

"Lena?" Comes an all too familiar voice. "Why are you crying?" I turn towards the voice and it is. It is her. Kara. She was sitting up slowly like she had woken from a nap. She simply pulled the spear out of her chest like it was nothing and tossed it aside.

"Woo!" She exclaims, "Thank Rao I solar flared when I did or that would have been a disaster!" That's when my disbelief and shock washed away. I literally just saw her die! Wait...she blew her powers out? Kryptonite doesn't work after she blows her powers out? Wait what?

"Kara you little-" Alex growls angrily. And Kara has the dopiest grin on her face and right then and there I was mad.

"I fucking cried my eyes out a moment ago!" I shouted at her, "I thought I would never see you again!"

She frowns, "I'm sorry for the scare. I just had to make it believable-"

"EXCUSE ME?" I bark loudly, "You were faking the dramatic falling to your knees and dying on the floor?!" Kara seemed a little terrified now. It didn't help that Alex was waiting for her answer as expectantly as I was. She slowly leapt to her feet than looked us dead in the eye.

"Yeah, well, I, you see..." she tried to find the words to explain, "Solar flaring is exhausting I thought I should lay my head down." She immediately started running with Alex right on her tail.

"KARA ZOR-EL!" Alex bellowed, "GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sara and Kate turned around and discarded Lex to go towards the commotion.

Kate successfully tackles Kara to the ground and puts her into an armlock. Sara jumps onto the dog pile with a little too much glee in her eyes.

“You drama queen!” Sara shouts, “this’ll teach you to take a nap with a spear in your chest!” Sara began tickling her. I let myself smile. All those possibilities that I thought would no longer be possible could now be a reality.

I could allow myself to breath again. I could finally have hope. I could be happy. I was excited now. I had a second chance and now I could use that. I see Lex trying to crawl away and I frown. No way in hell was he going to ruin this moment.

“Can someone please, grab my brother?” I ask, “I don’t want him to crawl away like the cockroach he is.”

“I’m on it!” Alex announces. She hits him with her elbow before arresting him.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this one better than the original? Let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Lena said, “Goodbye my love”


End file.
